Dime que te paso
by Shion1479
Summary: Dime que te paso, tu no eres así, si tu amor se apagó, dímelo de frente estoy aquí... Si el problema soy yo y no sentís nada por mi, dímelo y me marcho con quien se apiade de mi...


_**'Dime que te paso'**_

**'W y Y'**

* * *

_**Sigo aquí buscando una solución**_

_**Sinceramente no sé qué te pasa**_

_**Quiero que sepas que…**_

_**Nada, que eres la mujer de mi vida**_

_**Yo sé quién tú eres**_

_**Yo fui tu hombre, tu mi mujer**_

_**Yo sé que tú me quieres**_

_**Si yo te lo di todo…**_

_**Tú me hieres… ohh…**_

_**Y mi corazón se muere**_

* * *

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina luego de haberse despertado temprano, duchado y vestido para irse a trabajar. Allí vio a su esposa, la mujer de su corazón, por la cual daría su vida solo por verla sonreír; se acercó sigilosamente a ella, quién se encontraba preparando el desayuno, y la abrazó por detrás mientras depositaba unos tiernos besos por su cuello.

Buenos días, amor – le susurró al oído.

Buenos días, Sasuke. Oye ¿podrías soltarme por favor? El café está listo y las tostadas por quemarse – le dijo secamente para luego soltarse del agarre del azabache y apagar la cafetera. El hombre quedó estático, ¿Realmente Sakura le había hablado así? No entendía a que se debía esa actitud tan cortante, pues ya había estado así con desde hace varios días y esto estaba empezando a preocuparlo, ¿qué le pasaba?

* * *

_**Dime que te paso**_

_**Tú no eres así**_

_**Si tu amor se apagó**_

_**Dímelo de frente, estoy aquí**_

_**Si el problema soy yo**_

_**Y no sentís nada por mí**_

_**Dímelo y me marcho**_

_**Con quien se apiade de mí…**_

_**Dime que te paso**_

_**Tú no eres así**_

_**Si tu amor se apagó**_

_**Dímelo de frente, estoy aquí**_

_**Si el problema soy yo**_

_**Y no sentís nada por mí**_

_**Dímelo y me marcho**_

_**Con quien se apiade de mí…**_

_**Dime que te paso**_

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba ahora ya en su oficina pero, por algún motivo, no podía estar tranquilo, lo cual le impedía hacer bien su trabajo. Tenía que arreglarlo, debía hacerlo, las cosas con Sakura no iban nada bien y él sabía que su comportamiento no era normal, hacía 2 años que estaban juntos y ella nunca fue así con él, por lo que decidió llamarla.

**Bueno? –**

**Sakura, amor, soy yo, Sasuke – **la oyó suspirar pesadamente del otro lado.

**Sasuke, ahora no, estoy muy ocupada ¿vale? –**

**Cielo, ¿por qué estas así conmigo? – **con voz triste.

**¿Así cómo? –**

**Así – **repitió **– cortante, fría, distante… ausente –** lo último lo dijo en susurro.

**Mira, hablamos en casa ¿vale? –**

Suspiró **– Vale… ¡Sakura! Te quiero –**

Sakura ya no respondió, simplemente colgó, esto no podía seguir así y Sasuke haría todo lo posible por solucionarlo… porque la quería.

* * *

_**Dime qué te pasa**_

_**Se siente fría la casa**_

_**Ya ni me besa, ya ni me abraza**_

_**Trato de arreglarlo, mi intento fracasa**_

_**Dime que es lo que pasa**_

_**¿Por qué me rechazas?**_

_**Y yo no sé ni qué hacer**_

_**No tengo salida del lío**_

_**Trato de besarte pero el cuerpo sigue frío**_

_**Ella me grita, le grito**_

_**Y empieza el desafío**_

* * *

Sakura, debemos hablar – le dijo Sasuke tomándola del brazo para evitar que salga nuevamente del departamento.

Sasuke, ahora no, tengo cosas que hacer – lo evitaba e intentaba zafarse.

_*Fue lo mismo que dijiste esta mañana* _No, ya no más excusas, Sakura, esto debemos solucionarlo ahora – dijo algo molesto pero aún con el mismo dejo de tristeza.

Sasuke, ¡suéltame! ¿Qué no ves que voy a prisa? ¡Llegaré tarde a la universidad! – levantó un poco la voz, la estaba frustrando.

¡No! Esto ya no puede esperar más… ¡No podemos seguir así! –

TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES, UCHIHA DE MIERDA –

NO VOY A HACERLO HASTA QUE ME DES UNA EXPLICACIÓN ACERCA DE TU COMPORTAMIENTO PARA CONMIGO –

Ella se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre y abrió la puerta del departamento para luego salir y azotarla fuertemente mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Sasuke pasó sus manos por su cabello, se sentía un patán, un completo imbécil por haberle hablado de esa forma, nunca le había gritado y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

* * *

_**Dime que te paso**_

_**Tú no eres así**_

_**Si tu amor se apagó**_

_**Dímelo de frente, estoy aquí**_

_**Si el problema soy yo**_

_**Y no sentís nada por mí**_

_**Dímelo y me marcho**_

_**Con quien se apiade de mí…**_

* * *

Sasuke ya no podía más, había vuelto a pelear con Sakura pero aún más fuerte y no aguantaba un minuto más, necesitaba hablar con alguien, un amigo, necesitaba que lo escuchen. Tomó su móvil y marcó un número.

**Bueno? – **atendió un hombre del otro lado.

**Naruto, soy Sasuke, ¿crees que podremos vernos en el bar ahora? –**

**Claro, no hay problema… tiene que ver con Sakura ¿cierto? –**

**Si… no aguanto más… no sé qué hacer –**

**Ahorita nos vemos ¿vale? –**

**Vale… gracias, amigo –**

**Para eso estoy – **y colgó.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla del pelinegro, este problema le dolía… y mucho.

* * *

_**Háblame, dale, dímelo de frente**_

_**Ya todos lo saben**_

_**Conmigo eres diferente**_

_**¿Por qué me mientes? **_

_**Fui contigo decente**_

_**Acusándome en el problema **_

_**Y yo soy inocente**_

_**He intentado cambiar mi forma de ser**_

_**Pero tú te empeñas en retroceder**_

_**¿Qué vamos a hacer?**_

_**Tienes que entender**_

* * *

¿Volviste a pelear con Sakura-chan? – repitió Naruto pero en forma de pregunta lo que le contó su deprimido amigo azabache.

Si, y ya no sé que más hacer, ella me gritó que todo era mi culpa porque la tenía descuidada, que llego a las 22:00 p.m. de la noche y me hecho a dormir, que no le dedico tiempo… pero es mentira y lo sé, llego del trabajo a las 20:00 p.m. y la saco a cenar, la mimo o cualquier cosa, desayuno y almuerzo con ella y las 15:00 p.m. regreso a mi trabajo… ¡Los fines de semana son exclusivamente nuestros! –

Si, ya ni siquiera sales conmigo y los chicos por estar con ella, está siendo muy injusta contigo, teme –

Pero la quiero, dobe, la quiero demasiado… y no quiero perderla – agachó la cabeza. Naruto le posó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo junto con una sonrisa alentadora y Sasuke intentó devolverle el gesto pero le salió una mueca, no podía ocultarlo, estaba triste… demasiado.

* * *

_**Yo sé quién tú eres**_

_**Yo fui tu hombre, tu mi mujer**_

_**Yo sé que tú me quieres**_

_**Si yo te lo di todo…**_

_**Tú me hieres… ohh…**_

_**Y mi corazón se muere**_

_**¿Sabes qué? **_

_**Nunca permitas que esta relación**_

_**Se convierta en una monotonía**_

_**No es necesario decir que por ti respiro**_

_**Que eres la mujer de mis sueños**_

_**Bueno… solo me toca preguntar:**_

_**¿Qué te pasa?**_

* * *

El pelinegro se encontraba a punto de salir de su departamento junto con sus maletas, si, había decidido irse, las cosas con Sakura habían ido de mal en peor y eso no podía seguir. Según él, ella ya no lo quería y prefería darle el gusto de ya no estar a su lado y ser libre… aunque eso le costara su felicidad.

¿Sasuke? – habló tras él Sakura confundida. Él ni se volteó a mirarla - ¿A dónde vas?

No aguanto más, Sakura… sé que ya no me quieres y que por eso has estado comportándote así… nuestro matrimonio se ha vuelto un infierno y quiero acabar con ello… me voy –

Sasuke, no – lo tomó del brazo para evitar que abra la puerta y avance – yo te quiero – lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos – te quiero muchísimo… es más, te amo… nada de lo que tú piensas es cierto… no te vayas, por favor

Entonces ¿Qué pasó, Sakura? – Por fin volteó a encararla, ella seguía llorando – Dime que te paso

La pelirrosa agachó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas no cesaban – estoy embarazada – dijo para luego sollozar, Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

* * *

_**Dime que te paso**_

_**Tú no eres así**_

_**Si tu amor se apagó**_

_**Dímelo de frente, estoy aquí**_

_**Si el problema soy yo**_

_**Y no sentís nada por mí**_

_**Dímelo y me marcho**_

_**Con quien se apiade de mí… Dime que te paso**_

_**Tú no eres así**_

_**Si tu amor se apagó**_

_**Dímelo de frente, estoy aquí**_

_**Si el problema soy yo**_

_**Y no sentís nada por mí**_

_**Dímelo y me marcho**_

_**Con quien se apiade de mí…**_

* * *

Sakura no escuchó ni un solo sonido, ni una sola palabra por parte de su pareja, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo pero pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazarla y apegarla más al cuerpo de esa persona que tanto amaba, era Sasuke. Ella quedó atónita pero, aún así, correspondió.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le dijo al oído.

Creí que… que detestarías la idea de tener un hijo conmigo – sollozó aferrándose más a él.

Sakura – tomó el pequeño rostro de su esposa entre sus manos – te amo, y nada me pondría más feliz que el saber que tendremos un hijo que es el fruto de ese amor que sentimos uno por el otro… te amo, chiquita, te amo

La ojijade se lanzó nuevamente a sus brazos pero, esta vez, con un apasionado pero tierno beso de por medio, no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

**'THE END'**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el pequeño fic mío este… ay ¿a poco no me quedó padrísimo? Nah, mentira… pero me pareció bonito.**

**¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Pos se me ocurrió cuando estaba en el baño, me estaba dando una ducha mientras escuchaba música de mi móvil y… pos justo paso esa y se me vino la idea a la cabeza como cohetito a Marte.**

**¿Les gusto? Por favor háganmelo saber por medio de un review… desde ya, muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar.**

**Sayonaraaaa! **

**:(Shion_Reiser):**


End file.
